


Young justice tales

by joebodonald



Series: lemony fresh tales [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joebodonald/pseuds/joebodonald





	Young justice tales

Young justice tales 

Wally x black canary

Superboy x Artemis 

Superboy x black canary 

Kaldur x Artemis 

Megan x batman 

Megan x red tornado

Artemis x red tornado


End file.
